tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ushuriel
}|GetValue= }| | name = Ushuriel | hp = 40000~ | exp = 10000 | ratio = 0.250 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = Yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-1028+), Death Beam (does Physical Damage) (0-500), Wide Ice Wave (0-430?), Death Ball (0-760, Curses you), Energy Ball (Electrifies you), Purple Note UE (makes you Drunk), Poison Wave (0-585), Self-Healing. | maxdmg = 2600 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis. | physicalDmgMod = 50% | holyDmgMod = 75% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 70% | energyDmgMod = 70% | iceDmgMod = 70% | earthDmgMod = 70% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Ushuriel is fast and dangerous, runs away at black Health. | sounds = "You can't run or hide forever!"; "I'm the executioner of the Seven!"; "The final punishment awaits you!"; "The judgement is guilty! The sentence is death!". | notes = He is a Ruthless Seven Servant, you must defeat him in order to proceed The Inquisition Quest. Ushuriel is merciless and cruel even by demon standards. Like many other powerful demons, he worked his way up the demonic hierarchy through murder and slaughter. Unlike some of his more reckless brethren, he was thoughtful enough to win powerful allies and to ensure that his enemies had no chance for revenge before his next move for more power. Where other demons perished because they underestimated their enemies and overestimated themselves, Ushuriel was prepared for the confrontation and let others do the dirty work. After investing much time to examine his opponents' powers, his strikes were swift and precise. Early in his career, he became a follower of the Ruthless Seven and gained prestige and might in their shadow. Loving it to kill and slaughter, he serves the Ruthless Seven as an executioner. Gifted with immense powers, Ushuriel usually just ignores any attacks and then starts to torment his target. His executions are lengthy procedures as he enjoys the fear and death struggle of his victims. As he is mostly confronted with helpless victims, it might confuse him if an opponent is actually fighting back. Still, it is very unlikely that someone will face the chief executioner of the Ruthless Seven and lives to tell the tale. Though perfectly capable to handle almost any opponent, he likes to strip his victims of their powers and enjoys their weakness and fear. If you allow him to rob you of your powers, your small chance to survive this encounter is gone and you are as good as dead. | location = After the Behemoth and Juggernaut path in The Inquisition Quest. He is the first boss. | strategy = It's very powerful, so bring a high level blocker (150+) and a couple of paladins and/or mages to shoot it. Druids are highly advised to heal the blocker. All players should wear Stealth Rings or use Utana Vid considering this boss is guarded by multiple Eyes Of The Seven which can deal over 1000 damage per turn, these are not immune to invisibility. | loot = 0-102+ gp, 0-30 Platinum Coins, 0-3 Small Diamonds, 0-8 Small Sapphire, 0-14 Black Pearls, 0-6 Small Emeralds, 0-14 White Pearls, 0-17 Small Amethysts, 0-2 Great Health Potion, Great Mana Potion, Great Spirit Potion, Ultimate Health Potion, 0-8 Onyx Arrow, 0-30 Brown Mushroom, 0-2 Demon Horn,Crimson Sword, 0-10 Iron Ore, 0-20 Hardened Bone, Orb, Necrotic Rod, Snakebite Rod, Double Axe, Mind Stone, Magic Light Wand, Death Ring, Energy Ring, Stealth Ring, Gold Ring, Gold Ingot, Silver Dagger, Life Crystal, Silver Amulet, Protection Amulet, Devil Helmet, Might Ring, Stone Skin Amulet, Ring Of Healing, Demonic Essence, Wand Of Decay, Moonlight Rod, Giant Sword, Boots of Haste, Enchanted Chicken Wing, Mysterious Voodoo Skull, Green Gem, Blue Gem, Royal Helmet, Skull Helmet, Crown Helmet, Warrior Helmet, Thaian Sword, Huge Chunk of Crude Iron, Spirit Container, Warrior's Sweat, Spike Sword, Fire Sword, Rusty Armor (Rare), Dragon Slayer, Unholy Book (rare), Runed Sword (rare). }}